Schaudenfreude
by theCow2012
Summary: Throw a blonde miser of a bounty hunter into a situation she cannot resist, and she will find that the bloody consequences are not worth the bother, especially when a certain red eyed demon is involved. Yuya X Kyo


**Schaudenfreude**

**I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo, or any of its characters. **

There must be mention to a number of facts before it can fully explained to one such as yourselves, on what exactly occurred on that relatively normal day, that left a vast warm red mess all up on the walls and floor and two very satisfied people.

ONE: as a bounty hunter with 100% success rate, it is important to the young blonde miser that at any presented opportunity for her to make a good catch, so to say, it must be taken advantage of. To let the catch go could be a loss of maybe a million ryo (a catch that she had lost interest in handing to the authorities a long time ago).

TWO: as a fearless dominating 'demon', it was a natural reaction to lash out and kill in sight of an important person (not that said demon would admit it) being in a compromising position that could lead to possibly a) death, or b) mental trauma in the future.

THREE: blood makes a very big mess

FOUR: cleaning up the blood, for said young bounty hunter, is a very dirty job.

* * *

><p>It was the perfect opportunity in which Yuya was going to earn and extra few coins in her purse, in which she could buy a new kimono that she had been drooling over for the past week, replacing the ammunition that it was going to take in order to bring this man in and maybe even buying the ingredients for tonight's dinner, and all done well before Kyo returned back.<p>

As for why the scenario was opportune, that was obvious. Yuya and Kyo's small home also acted as a sort stop for travellers and was widely known as being an acceptable place to stop for a few hours, drink some tea, eat some dango, relax and, and as the saying went, take a load off. No alcohol served unfortunately to some, since there was never actually any left to actually sell to her customers.

While managing and running the small resting point was a tiresome job that kept Yuya occupied for the whole day, when she had first opened it with her unlikely partner, Yuya had never imagined the benefits it would bring.

The money made from the resting point was enough for her and Kyo to live suitably well, but what allowed for Yuya and Kyo to live in high comfort was the bonus that came with some of their customers. It wasn't that unbelievable, since they were still human, and they did need a rest now and then while on the run.

While it was actually only Yuya that ever partook in this relatively sly advantage, Yuya could not help but seeing it as her being an outstanding member of society by turning in criminals.

She was a bounty hunter after all. And armed with her gun, little book of bounties and visions of money, Yuya was an unstoppable force.

Despite the ideal travelling summer weather, Yuya's resting stop was empty, after the last group of chatty customers had left, all empty, that was until _he _had stepped in.

At first she paid no mind to the man, while he was moderately intimidating, she had grown used to such sights and quickly asked his which tea he preferred and if he wanted any dango. After pouring his green tea into a cup and collecting a plate of the sweet treat, Yuya placed it down on the table the man was at. It was at that moment, that Yuya was overcome with a vague sense of familiarity.

Not knowing instantly was to be expected, but after pondering over it for a while Yuya walked into the kitchen, out of the sight of her customer, and quickly flicked through her little book of bounties that she always had prepared on the side table.

Five minutes of frustrating searching through the book, and Yuya came across a crude drawing that looked just like her customer, if you looked at it the right angle.

Tsushima Juro, height, 1.80 m, weight, 94 kg. Crimes; highway robbery, general robbery, armed robbery and thievery. Bounty, 260 ryo.

Yuya never knew that there where so many types of robbery, but that didn't matter, as his three digit bounty made Yuya's eye sparkle. Whatever he had stolen was probably expensive.

Ever since her first catch she made in her little rest stop, Yuya had been cautions of how she worked. While a bounty hunter at heart, Yuya knew the limits, and she didn't want her tea shop to become know as a place where criminals where going to be caught and potentially be targeted by revengeful criminals, so she had to be selective with time and person. She only went for the ones that really should be locked up, and with high bounties… Small petty criminals she had to, grudgingly, look over.

Which was why at first Yuya debated on whether or not she should actually turn this man in. All he had done is stolen, and while it was still a crime, it wasn't as bad as some of the criminals she had turned in, ones committed for crimes of rape and murder. Still, with those three digits… Yuya was torn.

The tea shop was empty, it was only the two of them. In any case, she is also protecting herself. If he has been stealing, he might attempt to take her shops money, and she wasn't going to have that.

With her mind now set, Yuya went about preparing for what had to be done.

Simple plan, that was somewhat sly. Gun and rope hidden skilfully on her body, Yuya knew what it was she had to do. She'd done it many times before, so she knew the best way to take down this tall man.

Approaching him with a professional, yet flirty, smile, Yuya got close enough to make it seem that she was going to take away the cup and plate, but she had other things in mind.

Whipping out the rope at lightning speed (for her anyway), Yuya used her flawless techniques at rapidly being able to tie a person up, and she quickly got his hands behind his back in a tight knot.

Smiling at her work, Yuya leapt back a bit and pulled out her gun.

"Tsuchima Juro, you're coming with me!" she told him with that female fierceness she sometimes possessed.

The man looking very surprised at how quickly that exchange had happened, quickly turned to anger. Standing up rapidly causing the chair to fall to the ground, he moved away from the table.

"I'm not going to let a little girl be the boss of me" he snarled, and a heavy foot hitting the floor with noticeably vibrations.

As this tall and now more intimidating man stood in front of her, Yuya couldn't help but think she might have jumped in a little too deep this time. None the less she was confident that she could take him down.

It was at the moment that a series of unfortunate events followed.

It must have been some form of terrible coincident that of all the four tables that the small tea house had, Yuya's previously customers had actually sat one table along from where her current bounty was just at. It must have also been some awful accident that while her previous lively bunch where eating their dango, one finished skewering stick had rolled off the place, unnoticed, and onto the floor between the two tables.

It was also definitely some form of horrible joke that had those the gap between those two tables was directly in front of the entrance, so that when Yuya stalked backwards to take a better aim on her bounty, her sandaled foot stood on the skewering stick that caused her floor to slide forwards and momentarily loose balance and fall onto her bottom, legs accidentally kicking her bounty in the calf's and causing the man to also loose balance, and fall heavily on top of her.

Finally, it had to have been form of divine power lead to Kyo entering at that exact moment.

* * *

><p>The rest that happened was relatively forgettable, at least to Yuya, Kyo on the other hand didn't seem to want to forget what had happened.<p>

All those coincidental events was the cause of Yuya on her hands and knees aggressively scrubbing at the wooden floor, desperately trying to get rid of the red evidence that lay about her shop.

What had Yuya on edge the most wasn't that Kyo was sitting on a chair behind her watching her work with an air of displeasure, but the failure. She knew that had she not slipped, that bounty would have been hers. Hell! Even with her slipping, she still had a pretty good chance, the man was tied up! She had a guaranteed victory.

Tsuchim… whatever-his-name-was bounty was no good if he was dead!

The irony in it all was that she always complained to Kyo about him being so un-reactive to generally everything (except a fight), she just wished that this time he been like that.

Neither of them had said anything since Kyo had left to dispose of the body, wherever that took him, and she had begun cleaning the blood of the walls. Their only exchange of dialogue being Yuya's initial gasp of "Kyo", she truly was surprised to see him so early, although it did happen some times (another form of coincident?). Then there was Kyo angry question to her if she was fine, then his order to have the place cleaned up before he came back. There was of course some dialogue exchange between Kyo and Mister Tsuchima Juro, that went something along the lines of "You're dead!" on Kyo's behalf, obviously.

As one can imagine, Yuya was unable to get the wall and floor cleaned up of blood – on the ceiling too if she looked close enough. She had wiped down the table, chairs and got the blood of the wall. Leaving just the floor.

With hindsight, Yuya now wished she had cleaned the floor first (although that initial thought of getting down and cleaning didn't appeal to her), since the way it was now, Yuya really didn't want to look at Kyo right now, (since she was fine! He didn't need to interfere!) and the only way to achieve that was to have her behind facing him.

That brought over a huge amount of self-awareness, on a level she had never felt before.

She knew he was looking. There was no way he wasn't! The man was a perverted, egocentric manic that thought he owned her (something he had proved many times)! She had no doubt that he was looking!

Then there was the bubbling anger that was slowly building up in the pit of her stomach, and as she quickly began sweating, tiring of cleaning the vast expanse of floor that the blood that found its way to, agitation of the unnerving quietness of the room – that had her rushing to finish. The intensity of which that anger was working its way up her throat and out into the open increased. Until it was released into the silent room.

"You know, I was perfectly fine!" she snapped, stopping in her work, turning around on her knees to face him. "I had to situation under control, you didn't need to interfere."

Kyo seemed unaffected by Yuya's statement, he just sat there on the chair appearing relaxed. The right leg that was propped up on the edge of the chair he sat on had his right arm resting on it, while his long sword rested between his two equally long legs. Long dark red hair found its way down the chair and past his waist, while unmaintained strands shaded his face from her view.

While to a stranger he appeared relaxed, Yuya knew that he was anything but. She was glad for the hair that obscured his face, as she could feel that those frightfully beautiful eyes had narrowed and darkened with anger directed at her. "Really?" was all he replied.

Sometimes Kyo really scared Yuya, which a short answer and clear anger that was projected from it, Yuya was a little scared. Kyo rarely got angry at her, if fact he had never shouted at her, of hurt her. But now, something seemed different.

"Yes" she whispered, knowing that his keen hearing would pick up on it. She had to reply, she couldn't seem weak now after making such a statement.

She swallowed the moisture that had built up in her mouth with the suspense, Kyo still hadn't replied, Yuya's wet hands where getting cold from having stopped her activity. "You didn't have to kill him." she muttered, wanting to pull a reaction from him.

Sure enough, it worked. "What, and let you recklessly fight your way to police with him in tow?"

Oops. He had her there. Incidentally enough, Yuya had never actually told Kyo about her continuing her bounty hunting, since she knew that there would be some form of disagreement about it. His argument would be their shop made enough money, and he brought back quite a bit (when he hadn't spent it drinking with his old Shiseiten buddies). While it was a valid argument, Yuya found that old habits die hard. So how was it that he knew?

Struggling for an answer, Yuya simply stayed kneeling in front of him hands stained red from her cleaning, and gapping like a fish for any reply.

"Didn't think I knew? Well you where fucking wrong there! I've known, and let it go, but now it has to stop." He said with a tone authority that just could be rejected, for anyone other than Yuya.

"But –"

"I give a fuck about any 'buts' you have to say, it ends now!" he growled out, while leaning forward and a visibly tight grip coming around his sword.

Nodding mutely, Yuya remained where she knelt, dejected and feeling foolishly miserable.

"Get back to cleaning woman." his habits would probably never die. Gritting her teeth in anger and holding back the tears of shamed frustration, Yuya did just that, getting back on the hands she resumed her cleaning.

While she was busy cleaning and reflecting on her actions, at some point Kyo had gotten up and brought out a dish and bottle of sake. Pouring himself a glass, he sat back in his previous position and drank while watching her.

Sometimes he really pissed her off. It wasn't always like this, they got along now better than they ever had, the last few months had been a dream, and each day she found her love for him grew a bit more. Though she knew where he was coming form, she did have a problem with being in seriously dangerous situations, either having water-dragons slowly try to rip out her heart, or trying to take on a hundred year old god-like warlord on her own, she was always in danger and causing Kyo trouble.

Sighing, Yuya got up off her hands to stretch her back, dipping her hands into the warm water of the bucket, she rubbed off all the residue blood that had got onto her hands. "Not much left now" she muttered to herself, glad that it was almost finished.

"You missed a spot dog-face" Kyo told her, Yuya glanced around to see the smirk that showed sharp canines and sadistic delight.

"Do you take pleasure from other people's troubles?" she asked rhetorically, knowing full well how he was going to reply.

"I'm Demon Eyes Kyo, what else if there for me to do?" he asked rhetorically with a taunting tone.

"Enlighten me Demon Eyes Kyo, which spot have I missed?" she asked with barely controlled anger.

"I would be glad to point it out, but you seem to know everything" Kyo laughed to himself, and took a sip of his drink, followed by a whiff of his pipe.

Not wanting to deal with this mockery much longer, Yuya set herself on finishing the job. Five minutes at the most, and she could get him out of her sight.

Dripping the cloth into the bucket and rinsing it out, Yuya got back onto her hands and continue stubbing, seconds later she heard a low tap and then Kyo say "There."

"What?" she asked, glancing over at him.

"There" he said with a slight nod of his head, and Yuya was about ask what he meant by that when he continued, "You missed a spot there." Not seeing where he was pointing to Yuya dropped the rag and leaned back onto her knees. As she was, she suddenly froze when she felt a long, hard and cool object pushing her bum. Looking down, she saw what it was.

There, in the middle of her bent legs was the end of the dark sheath for Kyo's sword, _Tenro. _

"Umm Kyo…" she mumbled out, wanting to know what he was doing.

The sword was moved, and sure enough, there was a small little patch of blood that she had missed. "You missed a spot" Kyo said, and he was right. Yuya too surprised that he wasn't just teasing her that she felt her face head up a slight bit.

"Oh" she sounded, "Ok…" before she leaned right over to grab her rag. As she reached out to the damp material, Kyo once again used his sheathed sword for a very lewd reason.

Yuya froze once again, this time she felt the sword again, softly touching her panty clad womanhood. Her body, acting instinctively jarred back onto her knees, the movement causing the tip of the sheath to slide deliciously over the warmed area. Mewing slightly to herself, Yuya realised her mistake.

She heard the pleased chuckle from Kyo, before the sheathed sword was lifted, adding a surprising amount of pressure to her increasingly sensitive area, that had Yuya now moaning quietly. "You still haven't got it…" Kyo drew out, his voice sounding dark and beautiful at the same time to Yuya.

Breathing out while closing her eyes, Yuya tried to get control over her body and not fall for Kyo's trick. Still holding the rag, Yuya quickly slammed down her hand onto the floor boards and cleaned off the little sludge of dried blood. Once cleaned, Yuya shifted herself forwards and away from Kyos teasing weapon.

There wasn't much left now, if she worked quickly, three minutes maximum. Her process began, quickly rubbing her cloth over the brown wood, careful not to miss anything else, or else Kyo might point it out.

Her actions sped up, her frustration getting the better of her as she pushed a bit far out and caused her to slide forwards and fall flat on her face, leaving her defenceless bottom for attack. Kyo did not hesitate, and pushed hard on the spot where he knew the small bundle of nerves never lied. He saw her face flush deep red as she dangerously glared over at him. From his hold on the blade, he twisted it, drawing from Yuya a low moan.

To use his sword of all things! While his sword was an extension of himself, it was made by Muramasa, and his swords had a soul of their own. Yuya wanted to groan that that thought, not only was she being molested by Kyo, but also by the soul of a sword. Speaking of which, Muramasa would be rolling in his grave right now if he knew what his all powerful creation was being used for, by his own 'hopeful' student!

Yuya wouldn't give up, feeling she had something to prove by cleaning the mess _he_ made, _and_ withstanding this form of torture. Getting back up she continued, as did Kyo.

His rubbing movement became for vigorous pushing, sliding and twisting over the now hypersensitive flesh. Yuya felt herself become hot and moist from his actions, but she couldn't let it show.

Looking up, she saw that she was almost done, a small patch left and she could get away from him, be victorious in her own way. However, that required for her to go back onto her knees and rinse out the cloth. She would be closer to Kyo.

She felt like her body now burned at the thought of all he could do to her. Gritting her teeth, she reminded herself that she would let him. He was wrong, she would show him that by not reacting.

Pushing herself off her hands, Yuya returned onto her knees, so to rinse her cloth out, her hand only got to the bucket before a new sensation made her drop the rag entirely.

Kyo moved fluently, to bring his sword around her front, now using the handle to rub against Yuya's heated core, while his free hand latched instinctively onto one of her breasts. The skirt of her yukata had rode up to her hips at some point, and all she could do was watch through lidded eyes and moan as Kyo experienced hand pushed and dragged the sword handle over the material of her panties.

The sound of Yuya reacting to the movements of his weapon excited Kyo to the point of a painful hardness that was restricted by his close position to Yuya. Yuya moaned again, louder while she was making quiet pants to him, telling him "No". She didn't even know what she was talking about, he doubted she was even aware of the slow movement of her hips that mirrored those of his swords grip.

Did she really think that she was going to gain something by resisting him? Even if she did, he knew that her resolve wouldn't last, she would come for him and then want more. Such a stupid woman she was sometimes, if only she would learn.

Pinching a hardened nipple, Kyo made her draw out another moan that filled the room more, her panting continued with helpless struggle that was easily overlooked. Deciding to push this further, Kyo released her breast and let his hand travel downwards, still keeping a tight grip on Yuya as he slid his hand down her soft skin. Reaching the skirts of her kimono, Kyo wasted no time in pulling them apart exposing her two naturally tanned tights and the arousing action of his sword handle.

Pulling her underwear aside, Kyo pushed the hard material of her handle right up against her, causing a mixture of pain and pleasure that entranced Yuya further into her desires. Yuyas weakening struggles lessened to quiet pleas mixed into long drawn out moans for Kyo to stop his ministrations. Kyos free had quickly returned to her unattended breast, enjoying the feel of the large mould beneath his callouts hand.

"Are you sure you want me to stop Yuya?" Kyo questioned with his mouth at the entrance of her ear, intentionally blowing hot air.

In an effort to get away from him, Yuya ducked her head downwards towards her exposed tights.

Seeing opportune moment to show the woman exactly how much she didn't want him to stop, Kyo removed the handle of his sword and allowing for a sticky threat of warm liquid to stretch to the point where both Kyo and Yuya could see.

Yuya shivered at the sight, ashamed that she had become so wet by such methods. With his own sword! Without a doubt he would probably be off fighting people with that very same sword the next day.

Kissing her neck, Kyo urged her for an answer. "Well woman?" Then continued dropping wet kisses that turned into playful bites. "Hm?" he urged after a particularly hitching gasp after a series of hard bites at her sensitive neck.

"Kyo…" she slurred out erotically, no longer able to keep her resistance.

Feeling her lower body begin to stiffen with the sign of her release, Kyo stopped with his actions. Yuya gave an expected cry of displeasure that brought a small smile to Kyo's shaded face. Undeterred by her obvious discomfort from lack of release Kyo moved his body away from hers, taking his sword with him.

It wouldn't be enough of a punishment if he gave her what she wanted so easily.

Yuya stiffly span herself around on her knees to glare at Kyo, demanding him to tell her why he stopped her own silent way. Ignoring her, Kyo returned to his previous position on the chair, albeit with difficulty, and picked up his forgotten dish and took long sip.

Yuya's shocked eyes stared on at him in wonder, unbelieving that he would do such a cruel thing!

Growling momentarily at him, Yuya stood up to her full height and stormed out of the room at her fastest speed that she could in such an aroused state. However, not before taking strike of her own at the egotistical perverted man.

"If you're not man enough to finish it yourself, then I guess I'll have to do it myself." She sneered at him, letting anger get the better of her.

For that she received nothing but laughter form Kyo, causing her anger to flame up even more. She couldn't believe the arrogance and cruelty of that man! Why would he do such a thing on purpose? Was it to teach her a lesson? She didn't need or want one. She understood perfectly well where she had gone wrong.

Storming her way into the shared bedroom, Yuya dropped herself onto the bundle that was their unfolded futon.

From there she stopped. Coming to the sudden realisation of how wrong it felt to be even thinking about doing this by herself, without Kyo. Groaning into her bended knees, Yuya felt like crying for the burning heat between her legs was demanding she have her release, yet she couldn't do it herself. But she wouldn't go to Kyo.

Lost for what she could do, Yuya stayed there, strategically thinking of a way in which she could take control of the situation.

It would only be natural that Kyo himself was just as aroused as she was from their previous action, maybe that was an advantage for her. Mind slowly forming a loose plan, Yuya got up and straitened her clothes out. She would not be played like this, she knew she had strength and she could play him with his own games.

Grinning at her thoughts, Yuya calmly strolled through to the shop part of their home, where Kyo was still enjoying his drink. A small noticeable smirk came over him when she entered that almost had Yuya screaming at him in anger.

Instead she gave him a sweet smile as she slowly paced her way over to him, only taking a last minute turn in order to pick up the mop.

Dunking the mop into the bucket, she slapped it down onto the floor and began cleaning up the last remaining spot of blood. Luckily, it hadn't stained the wooden floor too much, although that section was slightly darker than the rest. Her regular visitors and friends would be very interested to know what happened, especially the more blood-friendly ones.

Ignoring him as best she could, Yuya finished her cleaning and escaped to the kitchen, taking her cleaning supplies with her. Smiling devilishly to herself, thinking that she had won a battle.

Whoever said that Yuya could not do the bitch-please treatment, clearly had never seen her with Demon Eyes Kyo for extended periods of time.

Once out of the same room as Kyo, Yuya quickly put away the appliances before she lays her head down on the counter an groaned.

Yuya's plan of fighting fire with fire was flawless in her mind, let him have to endure his arousal… while admittedly so will she. If he was going to be a total asshole about it, then she was going to pretend it never happened.

It took a while before she could gather the mental preparation to stand up again, the heated throbbing making her want to rub her thighs together roughly. To move against something long and warm.

She groaned out again, resting her elbows against the counter and placing her head into her hands. There was no way she could carry this out if she was going to have such thoughts running through her clouded mind.

Maybe she wasn't thinking straight.

That was for certain, as the new devious idea that came to was well beyond logical.

Spinning around to have her elbows rest on the counter, Yuya tilted her head back and let out a long deep moan.

As soon as it ended she felt her face deepen in colour, before she giggled at the idea.

She must have been drunk on her arousal, and the enjoyment of torturing Kyo just that little bit.

Heavy lid slid closed as she gave out another long moan, purposely adding a little hitch in there.

She was a woman who could appeal to men, she also had her ways. She wasn't the flatcheasted, dog faced mutt that Kyo always said she was. She had as much womanly charm as any other woman. Even more so than some!

Somewhere in the distance reality, she heard a hard slamming of something against wood. It was easily ignored as the call of her arousal made her moan again, much silently, with deep desire.

Giggling more, she allowed her mind to drift off into the fantasies of her mind, where the pleasure she had not long ago felt where heightened. Another moan escaped her, calling out to the one who she was very much angry with.

She could feel rough hands glide over her stomach, pull apart the obstructive clothing. She must have moaned again, as the feel of blunt nails trailing their way up her thigh, hiking up the skirt of her clothing, firmly gripping at the round of her rear.

Heated breath brushed against her exposed neck, and playful teeth bit at her jawbone. Drawing her deeper into the dreamlike fantasy of such sweet intimacy.

She moaned again.

It was the rough grip of a second hand at the other side of her rear that pulled her out of her mind, dumping her exposed rear onto the cold surface of the counter.

Green eyes opened with confusion, as she looked to see what had happened.

Passionate red met her, and she knew quickly what had happened. Wide eyes, she watched him as his eyes broke away while his mouth rose to her ear. "Thinking about me?" he taunted.

She replied with a yelp, as sharp teeth bit down on the lobe of her ear, making her writhe, while Kyo pushed his hips between hers.

There was little warming as her panties where pushed aside, and his already hardened instrument was ruthlessly pushed inside of her sensitised core.

She cried out erotically, as he began a pace that had her leaning back. She felt her breasts bounce with the hard rhythm, yet not stopping to think when they had become unbounded.

Mouth slightly agape was all he needed to force his tongue into her, drowning out her cried of please as he slammed into her with more vigour. One hand rose to squeeze rousingly at her unbound breast, while another kept a firm grip on her hips.

She called out his name breathlessly once her mouth was released, her mind heightening in senses as she felt her release closer.

Nearing the end, she pushed herself up against her lover, enjoying the feel of sensitise flesh rub against the material of his clothing. Forcing herself again the firm body, while gripping tightly, feeling that she would fall apart. She moaned his name deeply into his ear, causing him to fault momentarily before he found his rhythm.

She cried out finally as she broke apart, having her release as her lover gave his final thrust before he too release his sticky fluids deep inside of her, grunting fiercely, while silently whispering her name.

Too exhausted from their spontaneous rutting, they stayed as they where breathing deeply in each other's arms, content in the silent of the kitchen, with the musky sweltering smell that their actions had kindled up inside the room.

Kyo regained his breath much quicker than she did, and was the first to break the silence. "Can resist me, can you?" he chuckled.

"Shut up." Yuya mumbled to him, tightening her around his neck to pull him in for another deep kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Schaudenfreude is a German word that means to take pleasure in someone else's mistakesmisfortunes.**

**That was difficult, started it nearly three months ago, and finally finished it today. My first one-shot. Yay! I think...**

**Samurai Deeper Kyo is a great manga, I really enjoyed it, so I encourage all to go read it.**


End file.
